Martha
This article is for Martha. For 4 , see Martha (Ruler). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Miracle D+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A++ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11.5%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank EX= Increases own Buster performance by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |20}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's healing received by 30% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She has the highest HP values out of all 4★ Riders. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Rider Alter). *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Christmas 2018, 12 December 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Martha1.png|Stage 1 Martha2.png|Stage 2 Martha3.png|Stage 3 Martha4.png|Stage 4 Marthaaf.png|April Fool Rider02-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= marthaicon.png|Stage 1 MarthaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MarthaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MarthaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S030 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S030 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S030 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MarthaStage1New.png|Sprite 1 MarthaStage2New.png|Sprite 2 MarthaStage3New.png|Sprite 3 S030 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S030 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S030 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo030.png|NP Logo MarthaNewExtraAttack.png|Extra Attack TarasqueNew.png|Tarasque the Giant Armored Dragon Marthasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Marthasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Marthasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S030 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S030 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S030 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Marthastaff.png|Staff (Old) Tarasque.png|Tarasque the Giant Armored Dragon (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Martha sheet1.png|Stage 1 Martha sheet2.png|Stage 2 Martha sheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Homemadecookiesandobjectx.png|Homemade Cookies and Object X (Valentine CE) Muscle_Cavalier_borderless.png|Muscle Cavalier CE0683.png|Aerial Drive CE854.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE926.png|Holy Maiden's Teaching |-| Others= MarthaArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MarthaArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MarthaArcadeCostume01.png|Costume 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Israel Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:Orleans